Break Point
by Kallidae
Summary: A solo mission goes horribly wrong. Will things ever be the same? I suck at Sumamries - Will probably change it as the story evolves.. :3 Eventual Soul X Maka Rating for Blood/Gore.


A/N: I know I've not worked on my gundam Wing Fic for a while. Things have gotten crazy in life - and in that time, my mind has switched gears. But I promise I'll finish it! 3

Until then.. Have a Soul Eater fanfiction! 8D

* * *

It hurt, oh god, did it hurt. I couldn't stop to tend to my wound, but then, I couldn't stop period. Behind me, I knew she was following me, I didn't need the sound of scales slithering on the brick to tell me that. That was one sound I knew was going to haunt me in my dreams.. The slithering of scales. I'd be lucky if I didn't get an irreparable fear of snakes. Who knew.. I've come back from worse.

What I didn't know is what in the hell possessed me to take this mission alone. I guess..at the time it hadn't seemed like it would be all that bad of a mission. Just get in, see what was going on, and go home. No big deal, right? I was wrong. Really wrong. And now, here I was halfway across the damn world, completely alone and totally out of my depth. It felt like my lungs were on fire..

I couldn't breathe, the fear was almost too much to deal with - I felt like it was drowning in it. I had to keep forcing my feet to keep going, one after another.. To keep running, even though they were sore and my legs were shaking. I knew that if I didn't get a chance to stop and at least bind my stomach I wasn't going to be doing much more running period. That was gonna be the end of my story, and then where would I be? Just a name on a long list of growing names killed by this woman.

Ahead, I could see a turn in the road where it turned down an alleyway and dodged towards it. My foot slipped, and I almost went down with a strangled gasp. The hand that had been pressing against the gash across my abdomen swung out and landed flat on the ground to balance my fall. I managed - if barely- to get back to my feet and throw myself down the alleyway. This was my chance. My one saving grace to get away from her. To take another turn before she could see me.

Except..I hadn't looked before I'd run. The alley was a dead end.. SHIT. I felt my heart beat hard enough to threaten to leap out of my ribcage. The wall was tall, maybe sixteen feet. Too tall for me to jump over.. but damnit I was going to try! I wasn't gonna give up without at least trying! I ran, trying to plant my feet against the uneven brick, stretching overhead to try to grapple for a handhold...But the blood that coated my hands made them slippery and came crashing towards the ground.

Now everything hurt.. Not just my lungs.. not just my feet.. I felt scrapes down my shoulder and back where I'd slid against the wall. The world swam - I must have hit my head on the way down. "Get up.. Get up!" The slithery sound was coming closer.. echoing in the back of my head. "Get up!" I heard the voice in my head, screaming that I needed to move.. That I couldn't just sit here. I opened my eyes, feeling the heat of the blood dripping down the side of my face. Yep.. Definitely hit my head. Awesome.

There wasn't much time to worry, the shadow that threw itself against the wall instilled a whole new level of fear into me. I only barely managed to bite back the scream and look towards the mouth of the alleyway. It was standing there...The ten foot tall naga. I should have known better. It came closer, a voice starting to come out over the slithering of its detestable hide across the ground. "Ssssuuuch a ssssssshaaame. Sssssoo alone."

I forced myself to my feet, pressing my hand over the wound in my side.. The reason that I was feeling so weak.. So woozy. I wasn't going to last much longer, and I knew it. But you know what? I'm not going to go down without a fight. It wasn't like me. Why was I running? Why was I trying to hide? If I went down..I was going down fighting. That's what the others would expect of me.. That's what I would expect of me.

I glared at him as he came closer.. Him? Her? Whatever the hell it was, I was going to take it down. Once more back on my feet, I clenched my fists, digging my fingertips into my palm. The feeling helped me to ground myself. "Sssstay with meeee... Sssssing for meee." Its voice was grating on my nerves, but instead of causing fear, it only managed to calm me. Now that my mind was set on what I was going to do, I wouldn't try to run anymore. My heart started to slow.. I could feel my pulse evening out. Good.

"Oooo? Doessss it think that it can sssstop meee?" Backed against a wall, I had no choices. I clenched my hand into a fist, and pushed from the wall. "No. But I won't go down without a fight!" I threw myself at the naga, readying myself to throw a punch at its ugly head. "I have something you don't! I have COURAGE!" I felt my pigtails..or what was left of them sticking to the blood at my back as I threw myself at it. No..Definitely not going down without a fight. Using what strength I had, I felt my fist connect with the things disgusting cheek. YEA! SCORE ONE FOR THE GOOD GUYS!

* * *

Reviews are what I thrive on, Guys! Please Review! 3 Good/Bad/Otherwise I love reading them... :D


End file.
